1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to an automatic device for automatically loading automobile wheels onto a pallet and lined up coaxially in a line.
2. Description of the prior art:
Conventionally, automobile wheels carried on a conveyor are loaded on a pallet by hand. However, loading of automobile wheels by hand involves a danger because automobile wheels are very heavy and this has raised a problem from the viewpoint of safety.
The present invention has been made to settle the above problem and has for its object to provide a device for loading automatically wheels onto a pallet and line up coaxially in a line.